Like Something Straight Out of Shakespeare
by HowObjectionable
Summary: In which the last moments Mia and Diego had together are recorded. Multi-chapter, but a sequel to my two other Miego oneshots, but you don't have to read those.
1. In Which You Can't Cry Yet

**God...this is _by far _the most depressing thing I've ever written, even more so than the one about Miles...it is a sequel to 'No use Crying Over Spilt Coffee' and 'Suspicions', but this one will have three or four chapters to it, and you don't need to really read the other two to get it, I think...**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: In Which You Can't Cry Yet.**

* * *

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you aren't." He said it with such confidence, such authority, that Mia had to stop and rethink her line of attack. It didn't work.

"Yes, I am." She replied lamely.

Diego put down his mug and sighed. "Come on, Kitten. Weren't you supposed to be spending the day with Maya today? Before she goes back home?"

"I spent yesterday with her," Mia argued. "And I can spend time with her later as well. But I need to deal with _this _now."

"Wrong, Mia." Diego said sharply, resting his hands on her shoulders and staring directly into her face. "_You _don't have to deal with this. I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. I'm not going to argue with you, Kitten, so…" Diego began, letting go and turning away.

"It was my case." Mia interrupted quietly. "My client, the one _she _killed – as good as killed, anyway."

Diego paused. "Yes. I know." He replied.

"Then why won't you let me…?"

"Mia. She hurt you." Diego was facing her again, a serious expression in his eyes. "She hurt you badly, and I'm not going to let her do it again."

"I can look after my-"

"I don't want her anywhere _near _you!" Diego continued, with the air of someone desperately trying to rally support for his argument. "Let me deal with her, please. It won't take long, and I'll come back, safe and sound, Kitten."

"No." Mia replied stubbornly. She held up her left hand, showing him the ring he'd given to her just two days previously. "Together, remember?"

"Mia…"

"Diego, I'm coming whether you like it or not."

"No, you aren't."

They glared into each other's faces for a minute, both trying to make the other understand their point of view. Finally, Mia sighed.

"So where does this leave us?" she asked.

"The word is 'impasse', Kitten." Diego informed her, picking up his mug again to take a drink. "Stalemate, deadlock, gridlock…"

"Alright, alright. I get it." Mia interrupted. "But we'll never get her like this again."

"Oh, I know."

"We need to meet her. Today."

"Yes. She needs to be dealt with today."

"You set up a meeting with her. Not me."

"That's right."

Mia frowned. "One of us has to back down."

"Yes."

Mia, ever logical, allowed her thoughts to continue to the inevitable conclusion. With some chagrin, she nodded once. "Alright. You win." She said, watching as Diego's face changed from smug to triumphant – an indistinct separation, but Mia noticed it nonetheless.

"As I knew I would, Kitten. Now, I'd better leave if I'm going to make it to the courthouse by half past, so…" He leaned forward to kiss her, but she turned her head to face the door to the main room of their apartment where Maya was still asleep on the sofa – having been up far too late last night - , leaving him to catch her cheek instead.

"Maya will be fine for a few hours by herself, won't she?" Mia continued.

Diego blinked. "What? You just said…"

"Yes, yes, I know. But what I meant was 'you win. I'll compromise'"

Diego raised an eyebrow, obviously preventing himself from smirking with great difficulty. "Compromise?"

"Cooperate, bargain, negotiate. A little give and take" Mia clarified, not bothering to hide her own grin. "Are you prepared to listen?"

"Go ahead, Kitten." Diego replied.

"I want to come to the courthouse with you." Mia said. Diego opened his mouth to protest, but Mia held up her hand to stop him. "I won't be anywhere near Dahlia Hawthorne, I swear. I'll stay out of the reading room if it makes you feel any better. I'm just not letting you go alone."

* * *

A scribbled note to Maya later, the two were in Diego's car. Uncharacteristically, Diego wasn't being irritating and Mia wasn't arguing with him over something stupid. Both could tell that the outcome of what happened today would affect the rest of their lives.

Positively, Mia reminded herself sharply. This was a _good _thing, and it would end well. Dahlia Hawthorne would be gone, and everything would be _fine._

"Hey, Kitten? Are you okay?"

"No."

Diego sighed. "I knew I should have made you stay at home. If this is too much for you…"

"Too much for _me_?" Mia interrupted. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to be in any danger. It's _you _I'm worried about. You know what she did to Mr Fawles, and to Valerie…Diego, her own _sister. _What makes you think-"

"Mia, Mia, stop." Diego said firmly as he pulled up next to the court building. "We've been through this."

"I know we have, but…"

"Look, Kitten," Diego pulled on the brakes then reached over to take her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "I _promise _you. I won't die due to someone like Dahlia Hawthorne. It'll be a caffeine overdose that finishes me, if anything. Isn't that what you keep telling me?"

Mia let out a small laugh, although she couldn't really feel any humour whatsoever in the situation.

"Mia, is that tears I see?" Diego's voice was mock-disapproving as he let go of her face and folded his arms across his chest.

"No." Mia replied, wiping at her eyes.

"It'd better not be. You know what I always say, Kitten; a lawyer is some one who can't cry-"

"Oh shut _up." _Mia couldn't help but laugh again as she got out of the car.

* * *

Mia stayed out of the reading room, as promised, but that didn't mean she wasn't watching, through the small window into the room. Dahlia was already there when they arrived, simpering sweet, looking exactly as she had back then. The fact that she looked completely comfortable in this situation was enough to make Mia feel sick.

She'd never believed that people could truly be evil. Not until about six months ago.

Diego sat across from _her, _talking away, not that Mia could hear a word that he said. Dahlia was responding in what seems to be monosyllables – apparently, she was giving them nothing to work with. The expression on Diego's face made this much clear.

Mia should have foreseen this. How could she have thought it would be easy? That _witch _wasn't just malevolent, she was intelligent. This would be a battle. And all Mia could do was stand on the sidelines. She was beginning to regret her promise.

A boy with spiky hair was staring wistfully at the table the two sat at. Once or twice, he approached the two. Diego answered whatever his questions were, although from where Mia was standing it looked like Diego wasn't who the boy was speaking to. Whoever he was, Dahlia completely ignored him apart from a hint of irritation on her sickeningly sweet features. She wondered if this boy somehow fitted in to this story, and, if so, how.

Suddenly, Diego stood up, heading towards the reading room door. Mia hastily stepped back, but she wasn't quick enough. Diego opened the door and grinned at her. "Were you _spying _on me, Kitten?" he asked.

"No." Mia lied virtuously. "But what are you _doing_? You've not cracked already, have you?"

Diego laughed. "Oh, please, Mia. Have some faith in me. I'm simply coming to get a coffee."

Mia stared at him for a full three seconds before she could answer. "A…_coffee? _What's wrong with you?! You've had _sixteen _this morning! Isn't this more important than getting another one?!"

"Stop shouting, Kitten." Diego said calmly. "I'm getting one for the foul little kitten in there too, of course."

"You're buying her _coffee?!"_

"It was your idea." Diego said, heading over to the small tea shop at the other side of the hallway.

"It was not. Like I would buy _anything _for her!" Mia replied, trying to keep her voice level.

"We made a deal. Some more give and take" Diego said, paying for two coffees-to-go and flashing a grin at her. "I buy her a drink, she gives me information."

"It was that easy?" Mia asked sceptically.

Diego shrugged, picking up the polystyrene cups and headed back across to the reading room. "It was _her _idea." He replied, much to Mia's surprise. "Besides…" he paused as Mia opened the door for him. "Coffee is the only thing anywhere near as dark and bitter as she is."

"Wait, Diego, one more thing." Mia said quickly as she glanced around the reading room again. "What's with the kid?"

"Kid? Oh, right, you mean Spikes over there." Diego snorted. "I don't know. I think he's got his eye on our little demoness. Keeps coming over to ask about books. He's got a really weird name, too…"

"Weird how?" Mia asked, knowing full well she was simply stalling.

"Phoenix or something. Kid's parents should be shot." Diego laughed. "Now are you going to let me go back in there or are you going to think up some new ways to postpone it?"

Mia rolled her eyes, in a failed attempt to make it seem like he was being ridiculous. The door swung shut behind him and she immediately took her position by the window again.

It was so _infuriating _not to know what they were saying. Dahlia sipped at the coffee, seemingly answering all the questions she was being asked now. Was it possible that it had been so simple?

The noise of someone shouting upstairs distracted Mia, and she looked away for just a second reflexively. It was obviously just some lawyer with an overexcited client. Stupid of her to lose concentration like this.

Mia looked back at the window to see Diego staring right back at her. He was grinning, obviously relaxed. She couldn't help but grin back, but wished he'd look back at Dahlia. Who knew what that woman could do when she wasn't being watched?

As if hearing Mia's thoughts, Diego looked back and reached for his coffee cup. The sound of footsteps on the stairs caused Mia to turn away again, and this time she was glad she did.

"Maya! What ware you _doing _here?" she demanded.

Maya shrugged, grinning. "I was lonely." She replied.

"Maya, you need to go-" Mia cut off suddenly as the door to the reading room opened. Instinctively, Mia grabbed her little sister's wrist and pulled her off behind the partition between here and the downstairs bathrooms. For no logical reason, Mia was suddenly desperate not to be seen.

"Sis, what…?" Maya started, but Mia hushed her, peeking around the divider. There was the boy from earlier – the one named after a bird, something to do with Arizona – and he was laughing. Behind him followed…

Mia felt a cold chill shudder through her. She knew; almost instantly, she knew what was happening. That there was nothing she could do.

The boy and the devil headed to the stairs, her simpering, him laughing.

"Maya," Mia said urgently, whirling her sister around until they were face to face. "Maya, listen to me. You need to get upstairs, okay? Get upstairs and wait for me."

Mia's sudden urgency had scared the thirteen year old. "Sis, what's going _on?_" she demanded, staring with terrified eyes.

"Maya, just…!"

A sound interrupted what she was saying. A terrible, heart wrenching sound, a sound neither of the Fey sisters would ever forget. A sound which made Mia suddenly feel dizzy and weak, because it was too late.

A man's scream.

"Maya, get out of here!" she demanded, before sprinting past the separator and into the reading room. There were more screams, higher-pitched and terrified now. One woman had her cellphone out and was shrieking that they needed an ambulance now, another appeared to have fainted clean away.

Diego was slumped over his table, coughing. His head was resting in a mixture of spilled coffee and blood. He coughed again, blood flecking out of his mouth, joining the pool surrounding him, the red mixing with the brown of the coffee, swirling them together until it was hard to tell the difference.

It wasn't just the horrific jumble on the table that was spinning. The whole room was, turning and twisting and dilating and shrinking.

Mia felt like she was going to vomit. She staggered towards the table, ignoring the strong flight impulse filling her, ignoring the bile rising in her throat…

"K...Kitten…? Is…that you?" Diego was speaking, struggling to raise his head, turning sideways to see her. "Wh…why…are…you still…here?"

With every pause, he coughed again, and with every cough, more blood joined the puddle on the table. "What do you mean_?" _Mia demanded, her voice high pitched with fear and queasiness. "What did she _do? _How…what…?"

It wasn't like Mia was stupid. She knew the answers to her own questions. Dahlia Hawthorne had done it again. _Again. _Mia had let her get away with it _again._

"Hey…Kitten…" Diego's voice was quieter now. He was almost done, Mia realised, and there was nothing she could do. He was coughing between each word, and each time it was more of a struggle. "Don't…cry. You…can't…cry…yet…"

"You promised." Mia whispered quietly.

And then his eyes closed and Mia was alone.

* * *

**Reviews are loved. Next chapter up soon.**


	2. In Which There Are Promises

**Okay, chapter 2! Slightly less depressing than the last throughout, but, being Miego, there's always going to be a hint of bitterness. Thanks for the reviews so far. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: In Which There Are Promises  
**

**

* * *

**

**September 10th, 2012**

_They told me I should keep a diary. They don't know if you can hear me or not, so if - when – you wake up, you'll be able to see what I've been saying. The nurse told me to write about nice things, tell you how everything is. I'll do the second, Diego, but I'm afraid I can't do the first._

_It's been two weeks now, and you've shown no sign of recovery. You're alive, by some miracle, but only just. Your hair has turned white and all you can do is lie there. I hate it. _

_I know I'm being selfish, but so what? I'm allowed to be selfish if I want to be. You were the one that told me that, Diego. Remember when Mr Grossberg decided that his newest employee would be fit for doing all his paperwork?_

"_Just leave it." You said._

"_No, no, I couldn't. That would just be selfish."_

_And then you smiled at me, that stupid thousand watt smile of yours and said "You're allowed to be selfish sometimes, Kitten. That's one of my rules."_

_I miss your cocky grin and your silly rules, you idiot. Hurry up and wake up, will you?_

_You promised._

_Love, Mia xx_

* * *

**September 15th, 2012**

_I still won't let Maya come to see you. I don't know if she could handle it. My little sister is strong, but she's just a kid. She's not been back to Kurain Village, not once. She called up Aunt Morgan and told her she was staying with me until I felt better._

_It was bad those first two weeks, Diego. That's why I couldn't visit you, and I'm sorry. I barely noticed anything. I just lay there, occasionally accepting my sister's attempts at food without speaking, like some sort of zombie._

_Remember the hangover I ended up with after your 'come on, Kitten, just one drink' at the Christmas party? I was a bit like that, I guess. Except without the constant stealing of your coffee and demanding aspirin._

_The nurses are looking at me funny. They must think I'm crazy, sitting here laughing over your comatose body. Maybe I am crazy. It's not like this is a normal situation._

_I'll get her for this, Diego, I swear I will. Dahlia Hawthorne will pay for what she's done to you. You just concentrate on waking up, okay?_

_You promised._

_Love, Mia xx_

* * *

**October 1st, 2012**

_I don't think Maya's planning on going home any time this year, you know. She's insisting on staying with me. I think she wants to see you quite badly. I don't even know why I'm stopping her anymore._

_It'll please you to know that I've taken to drinking a lot of coffee. I think I just missed the smell in the apartment. Fresh air doesn't quite beat it, you know?_

_Mr Grossberg sends his wishes. I think Hammond does to; he just sort of grunted when I mentioned it this morning. My little cousin, Pearl, told me over the phone that she hoped my special someone would get better soon._

_Come on, Diego, she's only a baby. Surely you wouldn't break her little heart?_

_You promised._

_Love, Mia xx_

* * *

**October** **15th,2012**

_**Mia said I could write to you, too. I hope you don't mind. See, I'm writing in a different colour than she is so you can tell the difference! **__**I'm in black, and she's in your favourite, naturally. Neat, huh? Anyway, Mr Armando, you don't look so good. Well, duh, that's obvious, but you know what I mean. I said to the nurse that all you needed was some coffee, but she just glared at me. Hey, you're gonna wake up soon, right?**_

_**Maya x**_

_As you can probably see, I gave in. Maya was horrified when she first walked in here, but she soon calmed down. She's amazing at putting on a brave face. I think she's taking advantage of the fact I'm not Aunt Morgan, actually. She's had me take her everywhere the last few weeks – theme parks, the circus, movies: you name it, we've been._

_You'd enjoy it. Hurry up and get better so you can join us._

_You promised._

_Love, Mia xx_

* * *

**November 12th, 2012**

_The probability of you ever getting better is slim to none, apparently. According to the new statistics, that is._

_Can I cry now, Diego? Now that it _is _all over? Or are you going to tell me otherwise?_

_You promised._

_Love, Mia xx_

* * *

**November 24th, 2012**

_**So, uh, Mr Armando. I can't believe you've been out for so long. Mia's going bananas. Yesterday, she said "That's it! I can't **_**stand **_**it anymore, and stormed out of Mr Grossberg's office!**_

_Typical Maya. Why don't you make it so that the first thing my fiancé remembers about me is my loose grip on reality? What actually happened was_

_**I just grabbed the diary off of her because I remembered something. Mr Armando, you're not just Mia's boyfriend. She's your fiancée! You need to get better NOW. We have a wedding to plan!**_

_As I was saying, what actually happened was…well, I suppose it was what Maya wrote, but it wasn't because I'm loopy. I just couldn't stand the awkward silences anymore. I'm taking a break from work, that's all._

_**Mad Mia.**_

_Dead sister. Get your backside back here, Diego. She'll shut up if you tell her to._

_**Will not. But there's the small matter of a WEDDI**_

_Grabbing the book off of her before she goes into a rant. Hurry it up._

_You promised._

_Love, Mia xx_

_**And Maya, too! **__**x**_

* * *

**December 25th, 2012**

_Merry Christmas, Diego. They've decorated your ward. I wish you could see it; it's cheesier than one of your ridiculous metaphors. I made Maya go home for Christmas, but I think she's coming back for New Year._

_Wouldn't it be nice if you were awake for her then?_

_Or for me?_

_You promised._

_Love, Mia._

* * *

**February 14th, 2013**

_**It's Valentine's Day! Come on, Mr Armando! All the guys are queuing up to get to Mia. They say it's her pretty face. I think it's something to do with her really big**_

_Excuse me while I shout at my sister._

_**Anyway, like I was saying, her really big, caring personality. I don't know what **_**she **_**thought I was going to say.**_

_In any case, I brought you some chocolate. Coffee flavoured. You must be dying for a bite. All you have to do is wake up._

_I love you._

_And you promised._

_Love, Mia xx_

_**P.S. If you reeeeaaallly don't want the chocolates, I'll have them!**_

_**P.P.S Mia got mad at me for writing that. Guess you can have them after all.**_

_**P.P.P.S What do the 'P's and the 'S's stand for? Tell me when you wake up, okay?**_

_**Maya x**_

* * *

**April 1st, 2013**

_**Quick! Mr Armando! Get up! Mia's ran off with Mr Grossberg!**_

_**Haha, April fool. I've been playing jokes **_**all **_**day. But I have some bad news. Mia doesn't love me anymore! She's sending me away!**_

_I'm sending Maya back home. Aunt Morgan's pretty irritated that she's still here, so she's going back, for a while at least. I hope you don't mind, stuck with just me for company. Personally, I'd go crazy._

_All you need to do to hear someone else's voice is open your damn eyes, Diego.__ It can't be _that _hard, can it?_

_Afterall, you promised._

_Love, Mia xx_

_**Maya, too! x**_

_

* * *

_**April 10th, 2013**

_You won't believe this. Guess who's taken on a case? Yes, that's right, me. Not you. Because you're too busy sleeping, you lazy idiot._

_Guess who I'm defending? Well, his name is Phoenix Wright._

_Yeah, _Phoenix._ Ringing some bells? Me, too. The victim is Doug Swallow. Remember him? _Her _boyfriend, according to Ivy U's website all those months ago. This could be it, Diego. I could get her, and get her for good._

_I'll keep my promise._

_You promised something, too._

_Love, Mia xx_

* * *

**April 11th, 2013**

_I did it, Diego! I did it; I caught her, that witch! That poor kid had no idea. He was head over heels for her._

_Somehow, though, I can't feel as happy as I thought I would. I was stupid enough to think that by getting _her _put away, I'd get _you _back. "There are none quite as foolish as a fool in love", I suppose._

_But you did promise._

_Love, Mia xx_

_

* * *

_

**November 24th, 2013**

_How does "Fey and Co Law Offices" sound to you? Good? I hope so, because that's where you'll be working when you finally get up._

_I couldn't stand it anymore, working at Grossberg's firm. So now I have my own! You can be the 'and Co.', okay? Until the day we finally get this marriage thing done and it's the "Armando and Co Law Offices"_

_Oh, you'll love that._

_We'll need to find another 'and Co.', then. Maya said she'll do it, but that's only because she's sick of her training. Lazy girl._

_So hurry up and get up. There's a whole law office for you to gain._

_You promised._

_Love, Mia xx_

_

* * *

_

**February 20th, 2014**

_You _scared _me, Diego Armando. Never do that again, you hear me? _Never._ A nurse told me you were dead. You took a bad turn, apparently._

_The only reason I didn't have a heart attack there and then is because I was sensible enough to attempt to channel you. Being amazingly talented at all that 'freaky spirit stuff' as you called it, I knew you weren't dead because I couldn't get to you._

_Yes, yes, I know. I wittering away about spirits again. But you never know, Diego. This stuff could be important to you one day._

_It could if you'd wake up._

_You promised._

_Love, Mia xx_

_

* * *

_

**November 14th, 2014**  
_  
You're blind. _Blind. _That demon took your sight from you. They told me today. Not that I care if you're blind, of course, but…_

_I know how you'll miss it all. Especially those pretty girls._

_Actually, maybe this isn't such a bad thing._

_They're looking at me funny for laughing again. You know I love you really. I'll see you when you wake up, even if you don't see me._

_You promised._

_Love, Mia xx_

_

* * *

_

**January 12th, 2015  
**_**  
Mr Armando, why are you wearing a toaster on your face?**_

_As you can see – or not – Maya is as pleasant as ever. The doctors have made some sort of mask for you. Apparently, it'll give you some of your vision back._

_**It looks like a toaster.**_

_Which is great. I can imagine it would've been difficult to defend without eyesight._

_**Even if it makes you look like a guy with a toaster welded to him.**_

_I think it's quite adorable. Suits you, somehow._

_**I think it looks like a toaster.**_

_I think Maya's hungry. I'll see you soon. And, hopefully, you'll see me._

_You promised._

_Love, Mia xx_

_**P.S. It stands for 'Postscript'. Any idea what that means? Tell me when you get up.**_

_**Maya x**_

_

* * *

  
_**March 6th**_, _**2015**_  
_

_I found our 'and Co.', Diego. He's still training for the bar, but he's got potential. He's changed a LOT since I last seen him, you know._

_Phoenix Wright. Yes, the one from _her _case. He hasn't ever mentioned her name again, and I haven't either. It's like she never existed._

_Except, if she never existed, you'd still be with me, wouldn't you? Hurry up about it._

_You promised._

_Love__, Mia xx_

_

* * *

_

**May 24th, 2015**

_**You'd better watch out, Mr Armando, or this '**__**Phoenix' fellow is going to steal your woman. The way she goes on…!**_

_I would send her back to the village, only Maya has her own place now, so I can't really.__ Anyway, ignore her. Phoenix is really nice, dedicated, hard working – the perfect little protégé. I'm bragging slightly. He just got his badge._

_I bet he's less of a handful than I was. My belated apologies, Oh Great Mentor._

_Anyway, I'm interested in this 'friend' of his. He seems desperate. He goes on and on about 'saving' this guy, but I have no idea who he's talking about._

_If you just woke up, I could ask you for some help sleuthing. You always enjoyed that._

_You promised._

_Love, Mia xx_

_**P.S. (No, I still don't know what it means) I really want to meet this Phoenix guy. He sounds cool. Mia won't let me though. Says I might scare him off. How rude!**_

_**You come back and put her in her place, okay?**_

_**Maya x**_

* * *

**August 3rd, 2015**  
_  
Phoenix's first case today! Let's see if I'm quite the mentor you were. A murder, apparently. Hey, if you get up you could come along and watch?_

_No? Ah well. You know, these years haven't exactly flown in, and I'm getting a bit impatient with you._

_You promised._

_Love, Mia xx_

_

* * *

_

**August 4th, 2015**  
_  
He did so well yesterday. Fastest defence I've ever seen! I got a present, a clock. It's a bit creepy – it's a replica of the murder weapon. The defendant gave it to me as a present, after he asked me out._

_Jealous?_

_Don't be. Just wake up and I'll go out with you any time, you know that._

_You promised._

_Love, Mia xx_

_

* * *

_

**September 4th, 2015**  
_  
I've got him! I've got all the evidence I need against _that _man! He'll pay for what he did to my mother and all those others now. I'm going to call Maya tonight, have her look after it until I can sort it out. I'm debating whether or not I should tell Phoenix what's going on – I don't know if he's noticed how weird I've been acting recently._

I have to go. I need to call Maya to arrange a time when she can come over.

This would be a lot easier with your help.

You promised.

Love, Mia xx

_

* * *

_

The diary stopped here, rather suddenly.

When Diego Armando finally woke up, the nurses would give him this small collection of diaries, filled up over the years. Maya had been right; Mia had written every single letter in his favourite colour.

Maya's notes were the only ones he read in all of the diaries.

After all, his favourite colour was red.

* * *

**Reviews are loved~ 2 more chapters, I think, and they'll be less depressing still, I swear.**


	3. In Which You Can Cry Now

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm not sure about this chapter, but you can all be the judges of that :) Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

**In Which You Can Cry Now**

* * *

How long Diego had been here he wasn't sure. Wherever 'here' was, there was no concept of time; no sign of it's passing that he could see.

From time to time – relatively speaking – more people would pass through the place he'd been catapulted into as his new home. They came in all ages, babies, toddlers, children, adults, old people… – all of them coming, none of them staying.

He said 'new home', but where he actually was reminded him extraordinarily of his own apartment that he shared with Mia. In fact, it was almost exactly the same, right down to the coffee machine in the corner, with only three main differences – no windows, and no mirrors, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get out of either of the two doors.

The doors _did _open, of course – they had to, to let the crowds in. They would stare at him, inevitably they would stare. Some looked confused, others pitiful, others still taken aback by amazement. Diego had gotten used to it.

They never spoke to him. They never stopped. They came straight through, in one door, out of the other. Diego hardly even noticed them anymore.

There was _one _more difference between this home and his old one. One main difference that tore away at him every time the door opened and she didn't walk through, shouting at him for spilling coffee on the new rug she'd just bought, or towing her little sister behind her and then getting annoyed when Diego took the opportunity to teach the girl different ways to cheat at card games.

Mia. _Mia. _She wouldn't leave him, would she? No, it was probably _him _that had done the leaving. Probably with the aid of _Dahlia Hawthorne. _What an idiot he'd been! Diego sat with his head in his hands, staring at the there-but-not-quite wood of the coffee table his elbows were resting on. The whole 'apartment' was like that – there, but not quite.

* * *

"_Well…Mr Armando…I'd like a coffee before we continue, please."_

It had seemed so sweet, so innocent…but didn't he _know _what she was like? Hadn't he been there when she'd hurt Mia so badly? Of course, being a complete and utter _fool, _he'd bargained with her. Besides, he'd wanted a coffee too.

His seventeenth cup that morning hadn't exactly gone to plan.

Oh, she'd told him everything there was to tell when he got back. Dahlia Hawthorne: Ice Queen. Yes, she killed her sister. Yes, she stole the diamond. No, she wasn't sorry.

It had been stupid, naïve to believe it had been that simple. His Kitten wouldn't have fallen for that one. Not even the little kitten known as Maya would have.

But, like a _fool, _he thought he'd won. And, being such a genius, he'd taken a drink.

He remembered searing agony. His body had not reacted straight away, but the pain was there in an instant. Dahlia Hawthorne was smiling at him again. "_Well, I think we're done for the day, don't you?"_ she'd asked, then stood up and approached the boy from earlier.

Diego had tried to call out to him – _Don't be an idiot! Run away before she gets you too! _– but his mouth would not obey him.

He could only watch with wide eyes as _she _handed the boy her bottle necklace – _The poison, _Diego's brain had dimly registered - and pronounced her undying love for him then and there. He had watched as the boy laughed, getting all embarrassed. One of the woman at the other table had cooed at the sweetness of it all, and then Dahlia Hawthorne had left the room as though nothing had happened, the boy walking with her, caught in her spell.

Then the pain boiled over and he'd screamed. He couldn't stop himself. He was coughing now, he'd saw blood, he'd spilled the coffee…

Then the door had opened, and the last thing he'd wanted to happen had. Mia walked in. He could barely see through the pain, but he had dimly registered screaming from either side of him, and watched as Mia stared.

His Kitten hadn't screamed. She'd looked ill, she looked terrified, but his brave, beautiful Kitten hadn't screamed. She'd stumbled towards him, face pale, eyes wide. No, this was _wrong. _He didn't want Mia to be in pain. Not his Mia. He could only watch as she fell to her knees, her face level with the desk where his head had been lying.

It was a struggle, but he had needed to reassure her. "_K…Kitten? Is…that you?"_

Whatever she'd heard in his voice had scared her even more. Tears sprang to her terrified eyes as she had watched him cough his way through the small number of words he'd said.

"_What do you mean?"_ Mia's voice had been shrill _"What did she do? How…what…?"_No, that wasn't right. Not at all. She couldn't cry, not Mia. She'd already seen so much pain, she didn't deserve more.

"_Hey…Kitten…"_ It was a great effort, but he'd _had _to help her. _"Don't…cry. You…can't…cry…yet…"_

* * *

And then…then he'd been here.

"Come on, Kitten." He muttered into the almost-there-coffee table. "You can't cry. A lawyer…"

"Can't cry until it's all over? Oh, believe me, I know." A soft voice behind him said.

No.

_No._

That was _impossible._

He turned. She was smiling at him, as beautiful as when he'd last seen her, but _different _somehow. "Mia…? Where…how…why are you here?"

Mia stopped to consider. "Well, you say _where, _but that's entirely subjective. You see where you want to here. Where…where do _you _see?"

Diego blinked, desperately trying to regain composure. "Our…our apartment." He croaked in reply.

"Our…ah, of course. I…I don't live there anymore." Something in what Mia just said made her laugh. "Well, what I mean to say is that I moved out. It wasn't healthy."

"What?"

"It…it hurt too much. Being so close to you, when you weren't there." Mia replied.

Diego tried to say something else, something to comfort her, but Mia didn't stop what she was saying.

"Where are you sitting _right _now?" she demanded.

"At…at our coffee table. There are two seats, one on either side, where I used to teach the little kitten to…"

"To cheat at cards, yes, of course!" Mia's eyes brightened considerably. "I can see it now." Gingerly, she sat down on the seat across from him, and looked relieved when it worked. She smiled at him. "You ask _how _I got here, but that's not an easy question. See, I'm not supposed to be here. They won't like it…but then, they might never know. After all, time is relative to the people here in this place, not the other way about…I could conceivably sit here for years without a single second of time passing."

"What?" Diego asked again. He found this off-putting, this talk of time and its relativity. Mia seemed to have changed in more ways than one – so calm, so collected…and apparently she knew what she was talking about.

"Well, this place…I shouldn't _be _here. _You _shouldn't be here. It exists for only one reason – to let people have one more glimpse of their old life before moving on to-" she cut off rather suddenly.

"Moving on to where?" Diego demanded.

"Well, I can't tell you that." Mia replied, chuckling. "We're not allowed to tell people what happens after death. Kurain Village honour, I'm afraid."

"After…death? So this isn't…"

"The afterlife? Hardly. I don't understand how you've been able to stay here so long. You…you should've died by now." The last bit was said extremely quietly. "This…this isn't _normal. _People in comas don't come _here._"

"Kitten." Diego laughed. "When have _we _ever been normal? And speaking of normal, did you cut your hair? It looks different."

"Cut my…?" Mia began, mystified. Then her face cleared; she understood him. "Ah, yeah. About…a year and a half ago."

Diego felt his insides freeze. _A year and a half? _How long had he been out?

"As to _why _I'm here…it's because of you." Mia's voice was soft again. "I spent so long waiting for you, and you never woke up. Then, when I finally had the chance to see you again, you weren't there."

"What are you talking about, Kitten?" Diego demanded. He was finally beginning to understand, and it _wasn't _something he liked.

"Oh, Diego, I was so stupid. A _wiretap. _I don't know why I didn't see it. Ironic, isn't it? I was _so _close. But…I know Phoenix. He'll get him." Another look crossed her face then. It was undeniable pride, fierce pride for whoever she was talking about.

"Phoenix? What are you _talking _about?" Diego was on his feet now. "A wiretap? What?"

Mia looked at him, a look that quite clearly showed what she was about to say. "Diego, we can't all escape the demons. Although I wish it could've been _slightly _more dignified. Clunked over the head with a clock! How unoriginal."

All the breath left him then. "Kitten…no…you can't…" She couldn't. Not Mia. She couldn't _die. _That wasn't right, wasn't the way it was supposed to go.

"I hardly had a choice." Mia's voice was light, but Diego could hear the pain behind it.

"What about Maya? She'll be _alone._"

"No, she won't." Mia said, thoughtful. "I'm sure of it. Phoenix will look after her…and she'll look after him. I'm sure they'll be great friends, once this whole mess is over."

"Who is this _Phoenix, _Kitten?"

"I thought as much." Mia's tone was sad now. "You couldn't hear me. Phoenix Wright is my…well, I suppose he's my employee, but he's a friend, too. My closest friend, now, except maybe Maya."

So there was this Phoenix, this man who called himself Mia's friend, but wouldn't protect her, this _person _that had let her die. A voice in the back of his head was arguing with his thoughts – _why should he protect her? That was supposed to be your job – _but he ignored it. He couldn't handle knowing that Mia had died because he wasn't there.

Mia was staring at him now, and Diego realised he'd balled his hands into fists. Slowly, he sat back down.

"So…what now?" he asked dryly.

"Well," Mia replied. "I need to go through that door. There's no escaping reality, Diego, not even here. But you…"

"I'm coming with you." He said immediately.

"No, you aren't." Mia replied confidently.

"Yes, I am." Diego argued lamely.

Their eyes met, and they both laughed. Both were remembering the conversation, to Diego it seemed like yesterday, to Mia, who knew how long?

"The thing that hurts the most, Diego, is the fact that we had it right there." Mia whispered. There were tears in her eyes suddenly, spilling over and running down her face. "We were going to get married; we were going to have a family. We had _everything. _And then…then you left, and I thought that it was all gone. Then the doctors…they told me you'd recover, and I hoped again, and I visited you every day, but you never…" she trailed off, her words choked by a sob.

Diego wasn't surprised to find himself crying too. "The worst part is that we'll never know what it would have been like." He agreed quietly. There was no point trying to comfort her, not now. They both knew that.

Mia's tears were cascading down her face now. "I…I'm sorry." She sobbed.

He reached over the table and took her hand in his. "It's okay, Kitten. You can cry now."

For a moment, they could pretend, pretend Dahlia Hawthorne never existed, pretend Mia was alive; pretend they were happy.

Diego could see it, and he knew Mia could too. Her and him, on their wedding day. Him and her, Mia holding a baby, Diego standing with them. The two of them, watching as their children played in the garden, while they sat and drank coffee inside, together. Mia and Diego, on a garden bench, old but still together, with grandchildren and children, together as it _should _be.

And then the vision was gone. Mia still had tears streaming down her face, and Diego could still feel his own, but they both smiled.

"I love you," Mia whispered.

"Always." Diego agreed.

They were silent for what seemed like an eternity, but a happy one. Then Mia spoke. "Diego, I have to go." She murmured.

"Don't. Please. Don't leave me here alone, Kitten, not again."

"No, I won't." Mia replied. "You can't stay here. You…you have to wake up, Diego."

"No. Not without you."

"Do it _for _me! You promised."

Diego stared at her. She was serious. "I…I don't know how." He muttered, his voice cracking again.

"The door. The entrance, you need to go through it. Please, keep your promise. I kept mine, you keep yours."

There was silence again. "I…I _can't._" Diego replied. He'd never felt like this before. This was more ain than one person could handle.

"Please, Diego. Wake up and smell the coffee, already."

Diego couldn't help but smile. There was the Kitten he knew, cracking jokes at the most inappropriate times. "Help me." He said quietly.

"Stand up." Mia replied. He did so, as did she. She put he hands on his shoulders and stared into his face.

"Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty." Diego quoted softly.

"Romeo and Juliet?" she asked.

"That's us, Kitten. Like something straight out of Shakespeare." Diego replied.

"Close your eyes." Mia said, and Diego obeyed. He felt her lips against his, softly, just for a moment, and then she was speaking again. "Parting is such sweet sorrow." She whispered.

Diego nodded in silent agreement, his eyes still closed.

"Take a deep breath." She went on, her hands moving from his shoulders, one hand taking his, and she was leading him. "What can you smell?"

What an odd question. "I can smell…something."

"What?" he heard a noise, Mia was opening the door.

"The fragrance of dark coffee, Kitten. But what's that to do with anything?"

"Follow it." Mia urged, her hand slipping out of his. "And remember…I love you."

"I love you more." Diego replied childishly, and then hesitantly took a step forward towards the scent.

Suddenly he was falling, falling…

* * *

With a jolt, Diego's eyes opened. He was staring up at the ceiling of a room he vaguely recognised as a hospital ward. There was something on his face, but he had no idea what it was.

Slowly, carefully, he sat up.

There was a yell of surprise from beside him, and he looked around to see a doctor looking stunned. Suddenly, the ward was filled with more people than Diego could count.

"You're _awake! _Can we get you anything?" one woman, dressed like a nurse asked.

"A…a coffee would be nice." He replied, his voice weak from the lack of use.

* * *

Despite it not being strictly within hospital rules, they gave him his coffee. They explained everything to him, the mask and how it restricted his vision slightly, the hair…and other things too, like the fact Mia was dead.

They gave him her diaries, most of them seemingly empty and he knew why now.

They told him that he could go back to his old life, now, thanks to the wonders of medicine.

But Diego didn't want his old life, not without Mia. Thus, Godot was born.

His first goal was, of course, to meet the man who had left his Kitten to die alone.

* * *

**One more chapter to go. Reviews are loved~**


	4. In Which There Is The End

**This is it, the final chapter~ Thanks to everyone who has reviewed :) This one is told in someone else's point of view - Phoenix, to be exact - because I didn't quite know how to handle it otherwise. It's set about a month after Trials and Tribulations.** **Enjoy**.

* * *

**In Which There Is The End**

* * *

The knock on the door startled Phoenix. No one had knocked on the office door for a while. Most people just barged in. The only person he remembered _ever _knocking was Pearls, and now that she and Maya had gone off to Kurain Village…

_Knock knock._

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Phoenix called grumpily. He hoped it wasn't a client. He wasn't planning on working this month, not after _that _trial. Next month, sure, but right now he'd be redirecting everyone and anyone straight to Grossberg or that other attorney in the offices across town.

He opened the door and stared. That certainly wasn't what he'd been expecting.

"Wright, what is the point of coming into your office if you aren't going to answer the door?" Miles Edgeworth demanded.

"Nice to see you, too, Edge-Miles." Phoenix replied with a chuckle. "I thought you were going back to Europe with Franziska?"

"I was, but I, unlike you, had work that needed to be done before I could go anywhere." Miles replied haughtily.

"So how can I help you?" Phoenix asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning against the door frame.

"I need you to come out with me."

Phoenix nearly fell over. "What?" he asked. "Are you asking me _out, _Miles? I never thought you had it in you!" He was joking, of course, but the look on Miles's face was enough to shut him up.

"Don't be ridiculous, Wright." Miles replied, exasperated. "Godot's office was being cleared out the other day, and they found this." He held out a small book, which Phoenix took and flicked open. "There are four or five more in the bag." Miles continued.

Phoenix looked at the first page, recognising the handwriting immediately. "Mia…" he muttered. "But it's in red."

"I…I know." Miles said hesitantly. "But…if I was in his position…"

"You'd want to keep them too." Phoenix agreed, silently amazed at this rare display of emotion by the prosecutor, his mind wandering to a letter _he _still had in his apartment. "So what do you need me for?"

Miles just gave him a look. Phoenix sighed and went to get his jacket.

* * *

Phoenix, used to travelling by bus and very rarely taxi, couldn't help but marvel at the speed they arrived in Miles's car. When he mentioned as much, the prosecutor just laughed at him.

They entered the visitor's room, and he was already sitting there, waiting for them.

"Well, if it isn't Tr…Wright. And Edgeworth, too! What brings you here?" Godot asked them as they sat down. He had, predictably, a coffee mug in his hand.

Phoenix looked at Miles, but the other man was simply looking uncomfortable. It struck Phoenix that Miles had no idea how to act in this situation. The idea, though strange, made him seem more human.

Which meant Phoenix was going to be doing all the talking.

"Godot…" Phoenix started, but he was interrupted.

"That's 'Diego Armando', Mr Wright." Diego reminded him. There was a dry humour in his tone which Phoenix couldn't quite place.

"Ah, right. Mr Armando. Have you had your trial already?" he was distracted again. "I didn't hear anything…"

"Ha…! Yes, I had my trial. I'm in a lot of trouble thanks to you, Wright." He didn't sound at all bitter. On the contrary, the amusement in his voice magnified tenfold.

"They're not going to…?" Phoenix started, horrified. Not death. Surely not.

"Don't worry, Wright." Miles interrupted. "They aren't going to kill him. I'm afraid Prosecutor Payne went a little too lightly on his attack. He was convinced that he had the win secured." He didn't sound all that dissapointed at his office's loss, really.

"I'm going to be spending the next few years of my life staring at a cell door, with no one but my coffee for company." Diego informed him. "Then again, it's not like my defence ever pushed for an acquittal."

"Who was your defence?" Phoenix asked, feeling irrationally irritated that it wasn't _him. _How childish.

"He self-represented, Wright." Miles sounded amused. Apparently, Phoenix's annoyance was showing on his face. "Apparently, none of the attorneys he could find were good enough."

"Hold on there, Edgeworth." Diego interrupted. "That's not true. There is _one _attorney I could have trusted."

Phoenix could feel Diego's stare through the mask and suddenly felt extremely embarrassed.

"But," Diego continued, turning his head away. "My pride and my coffee are all I have left. I'm not about to let go of either one. Sorry, Wright. After my Kitten gave you all that training, too."

_Mia._

Phoenix had almost forgotten. "Miles, the…"

Miles already had the bag up on the desk and was taking out the small diaries. "I believe these are yours, Mr Armando." He said.

Diego looked at the diaries and was silent for a moment. When he finally spoke, his voice sounded extremely odd. "These are…"

"They were in a box at the back of your office." Miles continued. His voice was businesslike – he was _way _out of his emotional depth here.

"I can't read them." Diego muttered. Phoenix wasn't sure if he was speaking to them or to himself. "All I have left of her and I can't read them."

"Maybe…" Phoenix hesitated. He knew how stupid this would sound before he even said it. "Maybe someone else could read them to you?"

Silence.

Then Diego spoke again. He was grinning, but his voice didn't quite match his expression. "Ha…! Are you offering, Wright? No offence, but you and Mia don't have all that much in common where your voices are concerned."

Phoenix didn't take offence. It was obvious the man in front of him was trying desperately to stay in his condescending, vaguely happy mood and failing miserably.

"No, you're right, it was a stupid idea. I was just thinking, maybe Maya or something, when she comes to visit you…"

He trailed off. Miles had suddenly frozen in the seat beside him, and looked like he was thinking hard.

Diego, however, had looked up, stunned. "The little kitten is coming to visit me? After what I did to her…to her mother?"

"She's up at Kurain just now, but she told me she was coming to visit you." Phoenix replied. "It seemed like she really cares about you. She…she said she doesn't blame you at all, for what happened to Misty."

"She should."

Before Phoenix could reply, they were informed that visiting hours were over. They could come back again in three hours, but right now they had to get out. The guard looked extremely irate, so Phoenix didn't argue as he and a still-silent Miles were all but forcibly removed from the building.

"Wright." Miles said as they both got into the car. "I have an idea."

"Yeah?" Phoenix asked. He knew that Miles would continue whether he had said anything or not, but it felt better to at least _pretend _he was contributing to the conversation.

"You said Maya was coming to visit him soon?"

"Yes."

"How long does it take to get from here to Kurain Village?"

Phoenix looked at Miles, surprised. This was…strange. "Um, four hours round trip, two hours one way by train." He replied. "Why?"

"Call her."

Phoenix, unable to make heads or tails of what was going on, did as he was told.

* * *

A little girl answered the main house phone, which Phoenix had called due to the lack of reception for cellphones up in the mountains. She sounded about four. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Phoenix Wright. I need to speak to Maya. Is she there?"

"You mean _Mystic _Maya."

"Yes, fine, Mystic Maya. Is she _there_?"

"Dunno, mister. Who're you?"

"My name is Phoenix Wright. I'm Maya's-"

"_Mystic Maya."_

"…Mystic Maya's friend. It's quite important that I speak to her, please."

Silence on the other end of the phone. Miles was looking at him with an incredulous expression – _what's taking you so long?_

"Hey, mister. Are you Mystic Maya's boyfriend?"

"What? No, I'm-" Phoenix responded automatically, but the question had given him an idea. "If Ma…Mystic Maya isn't there, can I speak to Pearls? I mean, Pearl Fey."

"Sure, mister, she's right here."

There was a noise as the phone was handed over, and then Pearls was speaking. "Hello, Mr Nick. Is something wrong?"

"No, I don't think so. Listen, do you know where Maya is?"

"Mystic Maya is busy, I think." Phoenix could almost see Pearls in front of him, biting her thumbnail as she spoke. "I don't know if I can…"

"Wright." Miles interrupted. "Does that phone of your have a loudspeaker function?"

"Yeah." Phoenix replied, pressing the necessary buttons and placing the phone in the designated holder built into the car. He hoped Miles wouldn't end up scaring Pearls. That would be just his luck. "Pearls, Miles is with me. He wants to speak to you."

"You mean Mr Edgeworth? Okay." The little girl was obviously trying to work out what was going on. She wasn't the only one.

"Pearl, I have something very important for you to do. Are you listening?" Miles said, not once taking his eyes off of the road.

"Yes, of course."

"I need you to get Maya for me. She needs to come here, as soon as possible."

"But…Mystic Maya is _really _busy…"

"Please, Pearl. We are going to visit Mr Armando, and-"

"You mean Mr Godot? Well…" Pearls interrupted, then paused, considering. Phoenix was still amazed at the fact that such a little girl was so able to hold up an adult conversation. Especially one with _Miles._

"Pearl, it would mean a lot to Wright if Maya was here with him when we went."

Genius. Miles Edgeworth was an absolute _genius. _Phoenix looked at him, grinning, but Miles showed no sign of noticing him.

"Well, if Mr Nick needs her there, then I'll see what I can do." Pearls' voice was decided. "Goodbye, Mr Edgeworth."

"Goodbye, Pearl. Thank you."

"See you later, Pearls, okay?" Phoenix added.

"Yes. 'bye, Mr Nick!" A click, and then she'd hung up.

Just then, the car pulled up beside the office. "Wright, I will be here to pick you up again in exactly two hours, understand?"

"Uh…yeah?" Phoenix replied, getting out of the car after picking up his phone. "Alright, sure."

"Good. Two hours." Miles reminded him, and then the red car was driving away.

Phoenix would pay _big _money to see what that man was thinking once in a while.

* * *

Exactly one hundred and twenty minutes later, the red car was back. Phoenix stumbled outside and glanced in the car window. Sure enough, Miles was looking impatient. "I _said _two hours, Wright." He said as Phoenix opened the door and got in. "I expected you to be waiting for me."  
Phoenix couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry." He said.

"Hey, lighten up, Mr Edgeworth." A voice reprimanded from the back seat. Phoenix turned around to look.

"Maya! Have you been kidnapped as well?"

"Yeah. It was awful, Nick." Maya replied, grinning as the car started up. "Don't worry; Mr Edgeworth has explained everything to me already. He's really clever, you know. It's an awesome plan, don't you think?"

"I might, Maya, I might. If I knew what the plan _was_."

"Well, if you don't _know, _I'm not going to tell you." Maya replied, sticking out her tongue.

* * *

Visiting hours started at three o'clock, and that was exactly the time they arrived.

"Visitors for Armando!" the officer called. Maya was scribbling on a piece of paper now, but she wouldn't let Phoenix see what she was writing.

Diego Armando was brought out, and sat across from the three.

"Mr Armando! Are you alright?" Maya asked anxiously.

Phoenix couldn't be sure because of the mask, but he thought Diego looked surprised. "Maya…why are you here?"

"To see you! I can't believe I didn't recognise you during Ron's and Maggey's cases…I thought you'd _died!_"

"…why are you worried about me, little kitten?"

Maya looked shocked by the question. "Because you're Mr Armando. You're _family."_

"I…I don't deserve that, Maya." Diego replied, looking away.

Phoenix noticed Miles nod at Maya, looking mildly uncomfortable. He handed her a small brown book – one of the diaries, Phoenix assumed, and then sat back, leaning slightly away.

Of course, Phoenix understood _now. _He hadn't before; he'd assumed that Miles' blatant disregard for anything to do with spirits would have interfered.

He glanced at Miles, who looked away, embarrassed. Phoenix couldn't help but grin to himself.

He looked back at Diego, who'd seen none of this exchange. He was staring at the wall, looking away from them, and continued speaking. "I don't deserve it at all. I…I'm not a good person. I _killed _your mother."

"That which is done out of love always takes place beyond good and evil." A voice beside Phoenix quoted softly.

Diego's head snapped around to stare as Mia Fey read the note that her sister had written to her before channeling her spirit. When she had finished, she looked first at Miles. "Thank you." She said simply.

"Of course." Miles replied, obviously still embarrassed but managing to be chivalrous by bowing slightly.

Mia turned to Phoenix then. "You too, Phoenix. Thank you so much."

"Uh…yeah, sure." Phoenix said, with a little less show than Miles had.

"Hello, Kitten." Diego said, sounding like someone in desperate need of a drink, despite the cup of coffee in front of him.

"Hello, Romeo." Mia replied, smiling slightly.

"Wright." Miles said suddenly, getting to his feet.

Phoenix wasn't listening.

"_Wright." _Miles said again, more irritably. Phoenix looked up to see the prosecutor gesturing to the door. Hastily, he got to his feet and followed him out of the room.

Before the door swung shut behind him, he heard Mia's voice, loud and clear. "_They told me I should keep a diary. They don't know if you can hear me or not…"_

Phoenix turned to Miles as soon as they were in the hallway. "I never knew you had it in you, Miles." He said.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound." Miles responded. Then, realising that Phoenix did not appreciate his literary knowledge, he sighed. "It's Shakespeare, Wright. Believe it or not, I actually do have a heart."

"Oh, I believe it." Phoenix replied. "And I _did _study theatre, for a while at least. I _know_ its Shakespeare. Very fitting."

"Fitting?" Miles asked him, raising an eyebrow as they entered the small tearoom to wait until Mia was finished to take Maya home.

"Sure." Phoenix replied. Miles wasn't the only one who could quote Shakespeare. "For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

* * *

**The end. Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved :)**


End file.
